spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Kids
Fox Kids is a network that airs various Spin-Offs. The network broadcasts 24 hours a day. History In 1988, Disney purchased independent television station KHJ-TV in Los Angeles, later changing its call letters to KCAL-TV. The station's new owners wanted DuckTales to be shown on KCAL, effectively taking the local television rights to the animated series away from Fox-owned KTTV. Furious at the breach of contract, Diller pulled DuckTales from all of Fox's other owned-and-operated stations in the fall of 1989. Diller also encouraged the network's affiliates to do the same, though most did not initially. As Disney went forward in developing The Disney Afternoon, Fox (whose schedule at the time was limited to prime time programming on Saturday and Sunday nights) began the process of launching its own children's programming lineup. Fox Kids was launched on September 8, 1990, as the Fox Children's Network, a joint venture between the Fox Broadcasting Company and its affiliates. Originally headed by division president Margaret Loesch. In September 1991, the block was rebranded as the Fox Kids Network. '''In 1998, Fox Kids Network became Fox Kids. In 2016, the Logo was changed to the modern Fox Logo with a beach ball over the I. In 2016, three shows came on Fox Kids, Spongebob With Pluto, SpongeToons, and Bikini Bottom Survival. On November 3rd, 2016 launched a new network called Playhouse Disney and took over '''Fox Kids. SpongeBot678 rebranded the network on November 5th, 2016. On November 11th 2016, the network stopped broadcasting at 11am for 2 minutes due to it being Veterans/Remembrance Day.https://youtu.be/8Qe-3Ty7qyA Programming Current Programming *''SpongeToons'' *''Bikini Bottom Survival'' *''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon)'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff'' *''The New SpongeToons'' *''SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack'' *''SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture'' *''Spongebob With Venus'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Answer Yahoo Questions'' (only airs occasionally) *''Magic School'' *''Spongebob With Pluto'' (only airs to fill empty slots) *''Sponge Chat'' *''SpongeBob DX'' Upcoming Programming *''Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom'' (2nd December 2016) *''ParodyParodySponge'' (2nd December 2016) *''The Krusty Sponge'' (2nd December 2016) Former Programming *''SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures'' (18th November 2016)https://youtu.be/woTwpuzUick Fox Kids Cinema On November 19th 2016, SpongeBot678 announced a new programming block that will broadcast on Saturdays at 2pm and again at 5pm. The block will broadcast a different movie every Saturday. Branding NEW EPISODE FOX KIDS.png NEW SPIN-OFF FOX KIDS.png MOVIE FOX KIDS.png SEASON FINALE FOX KIDS.png SEASON PREMIERE FOX KIDS.png SERIES FINALE FOX KIDS.png NEXT FOX KIDS.png NOW FOX KIDS.png LATER FOX KIDS.png MORE FOX KIDS.png 87c8cab1c60b32d0e27600a752ae4986.png 2016_11_19_11.40.51.png|Bug Requests If you want Fox Kids to air your Spin-Off please request here. * * * References Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Networks Category:Production Company Category:2016 Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:SpongeToons Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:The New SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob: The Worldwide Attack Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:Spongebob With Venus Category:Channel Chasers Category:SpongeBob And Friends Answer Yahoo Questions Category:Magic School Category:Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom Category:Spongebob With Pluto Category:SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures Category:Fox Kids Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Sponge Chat Category:SpongeBob DX Category:The Krusty Sponge